Imperfect
by HuskyLeaf
Summary: Freddie's thoughts about Sam.


_**A/N; **_This is a random oneshot I made a few months ago, so it maybe a little strange. It isn't exactly my best story, sorry about that. And please, do not flame me for this.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I always loved how her curly hair waved. She always thought I hated what she said. Sure, it was annoying at first, but she's like a spit ball of fire, which I can live with._

_She has the most gourgeous eyes, which I can never admit. I hardly remember anything nice she's ever said to me. Yeah, she is annoying and rude to me alot, but is it so wrong if I actually enjoy it? Whenever she opened her lips to speak to me harshly, it usually makes me cringe. But I know the old saying. . . .People who act like they hate each other are in love. That used to be hard for me to believe, until now._

_I used to be afraid of what she'd say next, but now I can hardly wait to see her face. She is rude to almost anyone she meets. I have high hopes maybe she loves me, maybe that's why she always picks on me._

Freddie stood in the background holding his camcorder for iCarly, they were right in the middle of their web cast. Freddie watched the sandy blonde haired girl, Sam, from afar.

_Why do I like her? Of all people? Sometimes I don't get why I like her. . .She's just so sassy, rude, and obnoxious. It's like we have something magical, I never know what she's gonna say next. Sure, it hurts when she gives me a weggie, or shoves my head in the toilet and gives me a swirly, but I still adore her._

_When I see that blonde hair of hers swaying, I feel like I'm living in some sort of distant land, a fairy tale. I never thought I would say it, but she's actually pretty when I think about it._

_It's like she's put me into some kind of trance with her eyes, but she doesn't notice me like that. When she lays her eyes on me, all she sees is someone to shove._

_I've been dealing with this for along time, my feelings for her. She once even grabbed my ice cream and dumped it down my pants, yeah, it hurt badly, but I over looked it._

_One day I'll look back at these moments and laugh, with or without her._

_Sometimes I feel the urge to go up to her and tell her my love, but I don't wanna ruin what we have already. She has the sweetest smile. Her smile might scare most because you don't know what's hidden behind it, but to me, I like it. I enjoy when she spends time with me, even if it is when she's calling me names or picking on me._

_If I ever picked her a flower, she'd probably just rip it in half._

_If I gave her chocolate, she'd probably burn it._

_If I ever smiled at her, she'd probably ask me 'What're you looking at?'_

_I love her comments._

_I love how rude she can be._

_Even though everyday she looks at me and knocks me down, I know she doesn't mean it. She's just misunderstood, she's trapped in her own little world of dispair. All she needs is someone like me, and all I need is someone like her. Sometimes I just wish to beg her not to stop talking to me. When I watch her from back here, I so badly wish to join her. I wanna hold her hand, I wanna touch her soft lips._ _I truely wish to hold her in my arms tightly and never let go, wanting to kiss her softly on the head._

_She has a few quirks, though._

_Especially how she'll always give others more attention than me when she bullies them. Why won't she just focus more on me? Maybe she'll one day notice me, and we can be together._

_I wanna go up to her and say,_

_'Can't you see? You're the only one for me,'_

_Don't you see, Sam Puckett? I maybe in love with you._

_We can't hide our feelings forever. You know that we can't._

_We can't just gaze into eachothers eyes and not say anything._

_I hope one day you'll look past it and we can be together, walking down the hallways of school holding hands. That would be the day I never want to part from you. But when we did, I would let go of your hand and kiss you softly on the lips._

_Oh Sam, don't you see? Please be with me._

_You're so feisty,_

_So obnoxious,_

_So cruel,_

_So. . . .imperfect._

The End.


End file.
